A shopping cart of a type in widespread use comprises a wheeled chassis, a handle structure, and a wire basket, which comprises generally horizontal and vertical wires defining two side walls, defining a front wall, and defining multiple apertures in each of the side and front walls, and in which the front wall meets each of the side walls along a generally vertical front corner. Commonly, resilient bumpers are installed along the front corners of the wire basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,281, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, exemplifies a resilient bumper, as installed along a front corner of a wire basket of a shopping cart of the type noted above. The resilient bumper has an elongate body, which wraps around the front corner. The elongate body has two lateral edges, each of which ends at a lower corner.
Because the lower corners remain outside the apertures defined by the side and front walls when the resilient bumper is installed, one of the lower corners can be sometimes hooked over a vertical wire of the wire basket of a similar cart, into which the shopping cart is nested, whereupon the bumper can be sometimes pulled off or can be sometimes ripped when the shopping car is pulled from the similar cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,669, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, exemplifies a bumper of related interest, as installed along a front corner of a wire basket of a shopping cart of the type noted above.